


It'll be Fun

by yasmamamercury (Em_1)



Series: Coping with Quarantine [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23216674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_1/pseuds/yasmamamercury
Summary: The prompt for this drabble was "It'll be fun, trust me."
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury
Series: Coping with Quarantine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669213
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	It'll be Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Today marks day one of my self-isolation, so here's the first of many drabbles to keep us all company.

“It’ll be fun, I promise.” 

Freddie bat his lashes and tugged Brian towards a supply closet after their soundcheck, which had run late and left Brian was in a sour mood.

“I don’t want just fun. I want something serious.” He found himself saying, not for the first time.

Freddie’s smile fell and he dropped Brian’s wrist,

“You know I can’t give you that, Bri.” 

“Yeah, I know.” Brian ran his hands over his face, the exhaustion of the day was catching up with him. “You know I can’t go into that closet with you.” 

“Yeah, I know.” Freddie whispered, “But I don’t understand why.”

“Because I love you, Freddie.” Exasperation pitched Brian’s voice.

“Me too.”

“No, I mean - I’m _in love_ with you.” His voice cracked and he swallowed around the lump in his throat. Brian forced himself to take a deep breath before he continued, “And I can’t keep sleeping with you if you don’t love me back.” 

“I do love you, Brian, I do. I just _can’t_ \--.” 

“I know, but I can’t either. Not anymore, it’s too hard. I can’t keep being with you and always counting the minutes before you leave again.” Brian willed the tears to hold back long enough for him to get to his room. 

They were quiet for a moment; Brian was afraid of what other confessions might tumble from his mouth if he kept talking. 

“But we’re best friends.” It almost sounded like a question. The vulnerability in Freddie’s eyes was brought out by the unshed tears threatening to fall. 

Brian ached to reach out to him, but he forced himself to hold back. 

“We are. Have a good night, Fred.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I promise that these drabbles aren't all sad, or this short. 
> 
> As always, you can come find me on tumblr: @yasmamamercury


End file.
